Tears, Kisses and Love
by partygirl204023
Summary: Little one shots of Katniss and Peeta's life together. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I sadly, don't own any part of The Hunger Games. Gale would have died a LONG time ago if I did.

Our day. By partygirl204023

Just Peeta and I, off in a meadow filled with dandelions. Telling stories of times past and leaving an affectionate touch here and there. Peeta and I share a kiss just as the sun touches the horizon. The perfect day. One of those days that you'll always be reminded of.

"Kat?" Peeta asks as we lay side by side looking up at surreal looking sky.

"Yeah?" I respond laying on my side to stare into his beautiful blue orbs.

"We've been together for a while. Keeping the nightmares away and trying to pick up the pieces of our old lives. Never once failing to make each other laugh or smile. I know I'm not the same Peeta who threw you that bread. I'm a more bruised and broken version of him, but I also know that I still feel the same about you that I did on that very day. Will you Katniss Everdeen make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me?" Peeta asks pulling a small black box out of his pocket. My hands cover my mouth as I choke out a mix between a laugh and a happy tear.

"Yes yes I will Peeta!" I scream tackling him with my lips. I feel his lips smile against mine.

"I love you so much Katniss!" Peeta exclaims holding me close to his chest.

"I love you too Peeta, I love you too."


	2. Slipping

I sadly don't own any part of the hunger games. If I did, Gale would have died a LONG time ago.

Slipping by partygirl204023

I awake to screams. Peeta's screams. Oh no. Not after 2 long years. He's having an episode again. I run down the stairs in my pj bottoms and a black tank top. Glass covers the floor, chairs are tilted over, but the thing that breaks my heart is our wedding picture on the ground in Peeta's hands as he desperately tries to pull him self back up as he's slowly slipping out of reality. I walk towards him and carefully place a hand on his shoulder. I bend down next to him.

"I'm slipping. I'm broken. I'm weak." He repeats. Cuts cover his arms no doubt due to the glass.

"You're hanging on. You're getting better. You are strong. You're loved by everyone who gets the pleasure of looking into your blue eyes." I reassure. His gaze holds so much confusion and pain. I can't help but let a few tears slip from my eyes.

I take Peeta's hand and place gentle kisses over it.

"You are so much more then you give yourself credit for." I say brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me? We're spose to help each other with the nightmares and episodes Peeta. Do you wanna talk about it while I clean your cuts?" I ask as if I'm talking to a lost child. He nods his head. We stand up and walk into the bathroom. I pull the first aid kit out of the cupboards. Peeta and I sit in front of the bath tub.

I start to clean his cuts and wrap his arms before he speaks.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I got this feeling and...and I just knew this wasn't like the usual nightmares. When I was in the capital they made me feel like when I was younger and my mother abused me. They told me you would never want to be with someone as broken as me." He whispers avoiding my gaze.

"Peeta, you know that's not true. I'm not going to ever think differently of you. To me, you are still my same old Peeta. We may not like them, but our bruises and scars make us stronger." I say lifting his head up. He gives me a sad smile.

"I love you." I say kissing his forehead.

"All of you." I add.

"I love you too Kat. All of you." He whispers.


	3. Letters

I sadly, do not own the hunger games. If. I did Gale would have died a LONG time ago.

Letters by partygirl204023

Our 5 year anniversary. 5 years of love and happiness. Never once regretting my decision. I wake up early and rummage through boxes of old memories looking for the letters. When Peeta and I were in 13 I wrote letters to him only for Gale to have taken them before Peeta could ever see them. I have never told Peeta about the existence of these letters. I take a wooden box with 'Star crossed Lovers' engraved in it. I've been planning this anniversary for a while. I have some exciting news for Peeta. This will be the best anniversary ever. I place the box on the kitchen table as I cook breakfast. After I finish breakfast I walk upstairs and wake Peeta up with an abundance of light kisses. He smiles.

"Can you wake me up like this every morning?" He asks slipping out of bed.

"If I get up before you I'll try." I say rubbing my nose against his.

"I have your present down stairs waiting for you along with breakfast." I say as Peeta pulls a white shirt over his head.

"Ok, sounds like a plan, and I'll give you my gift later." Peeta says planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be down in a minute. Don't open it yet." I say as Peeta gives a pouty face. Peeta is so clumsy he runs into the door as he makes his way out of the bedroom.

"So smooth." I say sarcastically.

"I'm ok." I hear faintly as he trails down the stairs.

"Goof ball." I giggle. I pull out the test results the hospital gave me last week. Pregnant. I still can't believe it. I bet Peeta won't either. I look into the mirror in front of me. I lift up my shirt and feel the small bump. I pull it back down and gingerly skip down stairs to see Peeta staring at the box impatiently. Still holding the papers behind my back I sit next to Peeta.

"You can open it now." I say with a smile.

Peeta opens the box and looks confused.

"When we were in 13 I wrote you a bunch of letters. Sadly Gale hid them from you. I got them back and thought you might like to see them. After this you have one more present." I say holding Peeta's hand. He starts reading the multitude of letters. The one that really caught his eyes was my last letter in which it said,

Dear Peeta,

You sadly haven't replied to any of my letters, I understand why though. The capital does messed up things to people. I miss being able to talk to you. You were once a very happy person. Not confused or angry, but that was before the games, the uprising, before I could say these three words. I love you. I'm just sorry that it took almost loosing you to realise it. I hate seeing you in this state. I know what its like to not be able to sleep when nightmares plague your mind and all hope seems lost. I just want you to know, when you need me, I'll be here.

Love,

Katniss

By now Peeta and I are both in tears.

"I love you so much." I sob into Peeta's shirt.

"I love you too." He says with a smile.

"Ok, here is your last present." I sniffle slipping the envelope into his hand.

He reads it again, and again in disbelief.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna be a dad. Wait, I'm gonna be a dad. Oh my God I can't be a dad. I'll be a terrible dad. Oh no, what if I-" I cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

"You'll be an amazing dad. I know it." I say touching our foreheads together. He leans in for another one of his breath taking kisses.

"You're happy. Real or not real?"

"Real. So very real."


	4. Our Family

I sadly, don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Gale would have died a LONG time ago.

Our little family By partygirl204023

The faint sound of birds chirping fills the air as I begin to stir from my first peaceful slumber in a month. I turn on the bed to see Peeta's still asleep. I smile. He deserve to sleep in. I kiss his nose and go check on a crying Natalie. My bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor. I grab my light green robe and quietly saunter down the hall towards her pink bedroom door. I turn the handle and smile at my little girl jumping up and down in her crib.

"Mommy!" She squeals. I laugh.

"Natalie!" I say with my arms out wide.

"Let's get you changed." Natalie. My little girl. She has Peeta's blue sparkling eyes and curly blond hair.

I change her into her favorite outfit. A pink skirt with a green shirt that says 'daddy's girl' Not surprisingly, Peeta likes the outfit too.

I hear Peeta start to stir.

"Come on, let's go see daddy." I say carrying Natalie.

"Da Da!" Natalie screams. I laugh. I open our bedroom door and see Peeta's eyes light up in excitement.

"Hey Natalie! How's my favorite three year old doing?" Peeta asks with his arms out wide.

"Wuv you daddy." The look on Peeta's face goes from excitement to adoration for our little girl.

"I love you too Natalie. Come on, let's go get breakfast." Peeta says scooping her into his strong muscular arms.

"Morning beautiful." Peeta says kissing my cheek. I can feel the blush creep upon my cheeks.

"Morning..er...um bread boy. Ugh. I need to find you a new nickname." I say frustrated. Peeta chuckles.

"You'll think of one." He says as we walk down the stairs. The second we get down stairs I run tho the rest room and empty the contents of my stomach. When I step out Peeta gives me a sympathetic look.

"Again?" He asks. I nod.

"Hey Natalie, guess what. You are going to see uncle Haymitch this morning." Peeta says pouring himself some coffee.

"Yay!" She squeals through a mouth full of food.

After breakfast Peeta drops Natalie off at Haymitch's house. He's managed to sober up for Natalie. I'm happy for him. Peeta takes my hand and we walk towards the newly built hospital. We sit in the white chairs and wait. I've become accustomed to all the odd looks and whispers. It's part of being a victor.

"Mrs. Mellark?" The doctor asks. Peeta and I stand up and walk into the doctor's office.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asks.

"I've been getting sick a lot. I'm late. I think I'm pregnant." I answer.

"Well to be sure you'll have to have some blood drawn." The doctor says scribbling something down on his clip board. Peeta gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. He knows how much I hate needles. A tall blond nurse walks in to draw my blood. I look towards Peeta as the needle enters my arm.

"You're ok. It's just a needle." Peeta whispers calmly. Once they're done they send us on our way and tell us the results will be out soon.

1 week later

"Peeta mails here." We've been doing this since I went to the doctors. Patiently waiting to find out if we're adding a new addition to our family. I skim and scan for the letter. At the bottom of the pile I see it. A blue letter. I immediately rip the letter open.

"Congratulations Mister and Mrs. Mellark" I drop the letter and look at Peeta. I start jumping up and down. Peeta starts laughing.

"Oh my God. We're going to have another mini you or mini me running around the house."I say feeling the small bump. Peeta leans down and connects his lips to mine.

"I love you so much." Peeta says through kisses.

"I love you too."


End file.
